Days Passing By
by JocelynnBpalmer
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt, because he doesn't want to be a burden on him when he goes to New York. Months later Blaine is still feeling depressed over the loss of Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Its been months. Things aren't getting any better. I still feel lost without him. School is bad it s weird not having him here with me. I feel lost. I told myself that I'm doing this for him, He doesn't need me to bring him down. I would just be a burden to him. He s in New york I want him to be able to experience new things. He cant do that with me here, and him there. That's why I had to end it. Its Tuesday ,The worst day of the week. Tuesday is the day I ended it with him. Every time Tuesday comes around all I see is his tear filled eyes asking me why. I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that its whats for the best.

I walk into glee practice and sit down in my normal sit ; back row all the way to the right. I talk just enough so that no one will notice that I'm dying inside. Tina seems to notice that something hasn't been quite right with me, but she doesn't say anything. I silently thank her for that. I don t sing much anymore either. Its not the same without him,Nothing say that I'm depressed is the least. Its not like I m hurting myself or anything, I wouldn't do that to him. Its just that I feel like I'm nothing. its like I'm living, but I'm just here nothing more nothing less.

Mr. Shue enters the classroom at least Ten minutes late like always. He s starts talking, I don't listen. Its Tuesday. I stare at the tile floors for what seems like forever, in till I feel the eyes of everyone on me. I look up and say in my best fake cherry voice, I can get on a Tuesday and say,

"Oh sorry Mr. Shue where you saying something to me"

"Yes Blaine, I was just wondering if there is any song suggestions that you have for sectionals." He says in a Cherry tone that mocks my fake one.

"No not really."I say

Mr. Shue turns to someone else, and starts talking again, but I once again block him out, after all it is Tuesday. I spend the rest of the day blocking most of my classes out, and talking only when called upon. Today has been just like the other Tuesdays for the last Three months ; like a Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey Guys! Im Jocelynn, and this is my first official story that I have uploaded. I'm not sure if anyone is reading, but if you are then i'd love you a review. I would love to see If you think I should continue or not. I plan on having this 3-5 chapters. It may be less, and it could be more. Hope you enjoy!**

Being at home is worse. There's nothing for me to do, nothing to distract myself with. I get home, and check to see if anyone is here. No one is. My parents have stopped being "parents" since I "decided" to be gay.

I walk straight to the kitchen , grab all the junk food I can find and head upstairs and spend another Tuesday in my room acting like a sixteen year old girl. I throw all the needed Tuesday "supplies" on my bed, and throw on something more comfortable. I grab my laptop, and sit on my bed. I open the first bag of chips that's closet to my hand, and start my Tuesday routine; no food is to much food especially on Tuesdays.

I grab my laptop with my other hand and log onto to Facebook. I don't know why I still go on the website, but what else is there for me to do?

I see that I have a notification, so I press the little red '1' and start to read.

Dear New Directions 2008-2012,  
>I miss you all very much, and would love if we could all get together soon. Most of us will be home for the holiday's, so I was wondering if you all would like to do a get together at my house. We ( I) could sing songs like the good old days! Anyway I was thinking the 28th of December. Comment back and let me know what you think!<br>~Rachel

I re- read the message from Rachel a few times. If I go then I ll have to see Kurt. I want to see him so bad, but I know that I shouldn't. He probably has moved on already, and is having a great time. Unlike me who spends every Tuesday In bed eating junk food. I refresh the page and see that a few people have responded saying that they would love! to go. I know that if I say I can t make it, Tina or Sugar will question, and bug me for days asking why. I decide to log out of Facebook, and pretend it doesn't exist for as long as possible.

I close my laptop, and slump back on my bed. I grab my backpack that I discarded to the floor, and pull out my homework. I spend the next two hours slowly writing out every single answer to every question just so that I can waste the time.

After homework is done I take a shower, and eat some more food. I start to think that maybe I'm eating a little to much, but soon shut up my self conscious mind and say to my self: it's Tuesday.

After eating I head up stairs, and slowly walk into bed. I lay for hours, not sure what to do. I try to sleep, but I can t seem to find unconsciousness within today activities (as much as i d love to) .

I spend the next few hours going on the computer, and doing pointless things. I look at the clock and see the time 12:01. I turn off my laptop, and put it on my side table. I turn off the lights, and fall asleep.

Tuesday is finally over


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay so this is chapter three! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

The days start to drag by, and suddenly its Friday. I once again walk into glee, but this time Tina decides to voice her concern.

"Blaine, hey how are you?"

"Hey Tina, I m okay. How are you?" I ask

"I m fine Blaine, but that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about you. You always seem so sad. Is every thing okay?" she asks with worry clear in her voice.

"Oh yeah everything is fine, don't worry about me." I say. Tina is about to start talking again, but I walk to my seat,before she can get any more words in.

Mr: Shue finally decides to come on time today, so I don t have to worry about Tina continuing to question me. I decide to somewhat listen to Mr: Shue today, so Tina can't question me about that to.

"Alright guys Sectionals is next weekend, and we have to find songs that speak our mind. Something that shows how we are feeling. So this weeks assignment is just that."

Mr. Shue continues talking about how to pick out the "perfect" song, but I decide to block that part out. The bell finally rings , and I'm the first to leave.

When I pull into the driveway I notice that my parents cars are both there. This is very unusual. Before I can open the door to my house, it s being yanked open.

I look up, and see that both my parents are standing by the door. They look angry. as to why, I have no idea.

"Blaine, your home late." My mother says with anger, and without looking at me

"I had Glee club, like I have every night." I say quietly also avoiding eye contact.

They're both silent for awhile, so I take that as an opportunity to walk into the house. I look around, and notice that there are four bags by the door. I look up and see that my parents are standing there quietly.

"Is there something, going on here?"I ask

"Your mother, and I are going to be away in till the end of January, we have business to take care of, we left some money on the counter. We will try to call a few times, there is a few numbers to call in case of emergency." My father says also avoiding eye contact.

I nod my head. I don't responded to what my father has just said. I look down at my feet, and wait for them to go. I hear them picking up there stuff, and heading for the door.

"Goodbye." says my mother

Again I don't say anything. Your leaving your seventeen year old son, home alone for a month and a half, and that's all you say? I can't say I expected anything more. She closes the door, and they leave.

The last time my family has had a real Christmas is right before I came out. Now they always find some way to leave. Usually there gone for a week or two, never has it been this long. I stand in the doorway for quite some time, till I realize that I ve been standing there for over ten minutes. I grab my bag that I left by the door, and head upstairs.

When I'm in my room I once again log on to Facebook. I see that someone has sent me a message to I click on it, and start to read.

_Blaine,_

_ It has come to my attention that you are the only new direction that hasn't replied to my message. I know that it isn't just that you haven't seen it, because I see that you have been online, so obviously you have read it. I know you Blane, and I know that the reason you have yet to reply back is because of Kurt. I know it may be a little awkward but please come. Just for a little while. I m sure everyone misses you, I know I do. So please answer back or I ll have Tina, Artie, Sugar, or Rory question you every day in till you finally answer!_  
>~ Rachel<p>

I sigh, and think to myself that I will responded back tomorrow. I don't have enough energy for Rachel right now. Plus I still need to think about what I'm going to say back. I close my laptop, and for once fall asleep with out any problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! I really want to know if this is good or not, so PLEASE REVIEW! ~ Jocelynn**

It's now Saturday. Saturday is the day of the week that I sit around all day, and try to keep busy. Sometimes I like to just sit around for a little while and just think. Think about how my life is boring. Or about how I wish that I could just move on, but I can't. Every Saturday I try to distract myself by attacking a new task. Like last week for instance I cleaned out my closet. I even color coated it, just to make the time go by slower.

The week before Tina and Sugar invited me to hang out. I said yes only because if I said no they would ask why, and what would I say,

" Oh sorry I cant hang out, I'm to busy thinking about nothing, and cleaning my closet!"

That wouldn't work. So we hung out for a little while, and I tried to be act as happy as I could. Maybe I should be an actor? That's all I seem to be doing lately; act.

The house seems too quite. Without my parents here I feel even more lonely. It's not like they ever talked to me, or ask me how I was doing. It's not that at all, its just being able to hear noise, even if its not noise you don't want to hear , its make you feel less alone.

I

grab my IPOD and plug it into my dock, and put on a random song; much better. I get out my laptop, and decide to write back to Rachel.

_Rachel,_

_Your right, I haven't replied back to your invite yet, because I'm not sure I want to go. I miss everyone, but I'm not sure it's best. I''ll think about it okay._

_~ Blaine_

That wasn't as hard as I thought I think to myself. I'm about to close my laptop. When I see that Rachel has already replied back. She must have being waiting by the computer for my response. Seems like something Rachel would do.

_Blaine,_

_As I said, I know that if you come it may be a little awkward, but PLEASE COME. I promise It wont be that bad! In order to have a New Direction get together we need to have you there! Plus We will most likely be preforming, and singing...So if you're not here it will throw of the whole group dynamics. You wouldn't do that to me would you. Plus I need you to tell me about what has being happening In GLEE. I know you're just going to say that I can just ask Artie, Tina, Rory, or Sugar, but I need five different perspectives . Just to make sure that you guys are doing everything right! Answer back and don't avoid me again._

_~ Rachel_

I look at my computer screen for awhile wondering how in the world am I supposed to reply to that. I look up at the celling, and think. If I do go, I can just sit there, I don't have to talk that much. Plus it will be better then the silence that I have been hearing for awhile. After staring at the celling for a whole ten minutes I decide.

I'm going to Rachel's party, and I hope I don't regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Im guessing a few more chapters left. So here is chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy. Again I would love some reviews! I need to know if this is worth continuing or not...**

Weeks passed by, and it's suddenly Christmas. I bet Kurt's home now. This time last year we were snuggled up on his couch. I wish I could go back in time, and relive that moment over and over again.

I've been dreading this week for awhile. It's always the same, sitting around by myself in a big house. It's always quite. So once again I blast music to not seem so alone. I wonder around the house, and into the basement. I find the Christmas boxes that have been abandoned for years, and take them upstairs.

I take some Christmas decorations out, and place them around the house. I try to make the house seem less empty. I settle down on the couch, and watch some Christmas movies, Bake some Christmas cookies, and play some Christmas music, and try to get into the Christmas spirit; it doesn't work.

I go back into my room and fall asleep instantly.

I wake up the next morning like it's any other day.I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and grab my phone from of it's charger. I see that I have a few texts.

**From: Rachel**

**Hey Blaine! Merry Christmas! love your favorite Jew!**

**From: Mom**

**Merry Christmas Blaine**

I read the rest of the texts, but the one the bugs me the most is my mom's. This is the third text she has sent me in three weeks. No phone calls just three lousy texts. I say she should get nominated for best parent award!

There hasn't been real presents in a while ether. Not that I mind. I would rather not have their gifts that they put no real thought into. They usually just leave me a check with 300 dollars. That's perfectly fine with me.

I wish that my parents actually cared about me, but they don't. They probably never will. When I was younger I used to try my hardest, to make them proud to make them care; They never did. The most I got out of them was a small smile.

I feel my phone vibrate, and look at the screen.

**From: Rachel**

**So Blaine are you doing anything fun for the day!**

I decide not to lie about what I'm doing. Lying takes to much energy for this early in the morning.

**To: Rachel**

**I'm doing nothing, I'll be home alone for the day, so probably just sit around. Maybe watch a movie.**

I walk down stairs with my phone in my hands,and head for the kitchen. I get a bagel, and put it into the toaster, and wait. My phone once again vibrates.

**From: Rachel**

**WHAT! Your home alone on Christmas, I mean isn't Christmas a family holiday? Where are your parents... **

**To: Rachel**

**Well my parents have been out of town for a couple of weeks, and won't be home till the end of January. We haven't really celebrated Christmas in a while**

Rachel texts back immediately.

**From Rachel: WHATTT! You have been home alone that long! BLAINE! That's it I'm coming to pick you up right now! I'll drag you out of the house if I have to!**

I stare at my phone for awhile, and decide that maybe if I don't answer back she won't come. I finish my breakfast, and start to head to the living room, when I hear a knock.

I guess my plan of ignoring didn't work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! Here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy, and I know it;s going a little slow, but it should be picking up soon. Alos sorry for all the dialogue! REVIEW!**

I stare at the door in disbelief. Why does she care that I'm alone? Why does she care period? I walk up to the door, and just stand in front of it. The person who I assume to be Rachel is knocking on the door. I know the pounding wont stop until I open so I give in, and open the door.

When the doors open I look up , and see that it indeed is Rachel. I notice that she is still in her pajamas. She pushes her way through my door, and comes in the house.

" Blaine, what are you doing all alone!" she yells

I stare at her not knowing what to say. I already told her that my parents are gone. I don't see why she wants me to explain so I tell her just that.

" Rachel, I already told you! Now why did you feel the need to come to my house? ts ten o'clock in the morning!" I say

" Blaine, do you seriously think it's okay for a seventeen-year-old to live by himself for this long! NO its not! That's why I am taking you to my house, and you will stay with me." she explains

I look at her. Just look, I don't say anything. I want to know why she cares about me; why? I stare in silence for what seems like forever. She realizes that I'm not answering her so she trys again.

" You don't have to stay the whole week okay" she says gently, " Just stay for a few days. It must be boring here all by yourself."

" Rachel, why do you care." I say quietly

" Blaine, what do you mean. Why wouldn't I care. I'm your friend! I know we haven't talk that much since I left for New York, and I'm sorry about that, Ive been really busy with school. We were really good friends last year Blaine. I'm sorry that I haven't always been there, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you! I'm sure if any of your friends knew that you were home for this long by yourself they would have done the same exact thing." she says in a rush

No one but Kurt has ever told me that they care about me. I guess you don't have to say it for you to know it, but I never thought another person cared enough.

" Rachel, that means a lot to me, but I don't want to ruin all your fun this week." I say looking down at my feet.

" Blaine, don't worry about it. Just come with me to my house. I really want to catch up with you. Not just our occasional texts. I want to know how you have been" she says with a serious expression.

I open my mouth and answer before I can think about what I just said.

" Fine I'll come to your house, but I'm only staying for a little while."

Rachel comes over to me, and hugs me. I hug her back. Its the first hug Ive shared with someone since before Kurt left. She lets go, and I think to myself, that maybe this week wont be that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey here is chapter 7! Sorry I havent updated in a while, I was really busy, and had writers block. Anyway hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Also sorry fo any mistakes in here.**

After our hug, I go upstairs to get my things. I'm not sure how long i'll be staying , so I just grab a bag full of clothes. I grab a few other needed items, and then sit on my bed.

I'm scared about having to stay with Rachel, because I'm not sure I can hide the facade I've been holding up for so long. Rachel is the kind of person that if she knows something is wrong, she will drag it out of you. She won't just ignore it. I know that It will eventually come out ; I'm not happy.

She'll start talking about New York, which will lead to Kurt, which will lead me to become sadden at the mention of his name. Then she will know, and then she will force all my feelings out. I don't want that to happen, but I know It will.

I grab my bag, and head downstairs to where Rachel is waiting.

" Hey are you ready to go know?" Rachel's asks. I nod my head yes, and follow her out the door.

Once were in the car, Rachel turns on music. The song that comes on is not one I want to hear, it reminds me of him. It was the song that started everything. I quickly turn it off. Rachel looks at my confused, but doesn't say anything. We drive in silence in till we get to her house. I look up at her house sceptically. I sigh and un buckle my seat belt, and follow her into her house.

" So Blaine I was thinking that I could order some pizza, and then we can bring it to my room, and have a talk about...things. Sound good?"

" Oh uh yeah that sounds good." I say quietly.

I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, or what to say. When did I become so awkward and shy?

" Well, I'll go order the pizza, you can get take a shower or something, and get settled in." Rachel says much to happily.

I nod my head, and head for her bathroom. It's strange showering in someone else's house. I'm not sure why, but its just feels weird.

I quickly take a shower, and grab some clothes. I slowly put them on trying to take my time so I can delay my "talk" with Rachel.

I take as long as possible in her bathroom, and decide that if I take any longer she'll get suspicious. I walk out of the bathroom, and head for the kitchen where Rachel is. I stand in the kitchen not sure what to do. Rachel turns around and says,

" Oh hey, the pizza is here, lets go upstairs now!"

She pulls me with her, and starts walking to her bedroom before I can say anything.

We get to her room, and she puts the pizza on her side table, and sits on her bed motioning for me to sit as well. I sit down, and stare through her window.

" Blaine, you've been really quite. I know you didn't plan on coming here, but I wanted to talk to you. I've talked to Tina, and the others. They all said that you barely talk, and the you have been withdrawn from everyone. There all really worried about you, and so am I." she says

I don't know what to say. I don't want to say anything, but maybe if I do things will be better. Maybe talking to someone will make me _feel_ better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey , again sorry for the late update again. Here is chapter 8 of the story. I would love it if you REVIEW!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

I hesitate before I say anything back to her. Is it a good idea to confide in Rachel? Will it make me feel better? I don't have an answer to all the questions flooding through my head, but maybe If I take a chance I'll find out.

" I-" I start but suddenly stop not knowing where to start.

" Blaine, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything, but I think it would benefit you if you did." Rachel says calmly

" I want to talk to you. I just- I don't know where to start." I answer honestly

" Thats a good start, just telling someone that there is something to tell. Just start and tell me _What _started you from withdrawing yourself from everyone."

" You sound like you've done this before, talked to someone about all their problems and stuff." I say while looking at her bedspread.

" Between me, and you I have done plenty of this kind of thing with Kur-, People I know." she says quickly

I know what she was going to say. She does the same thing with Kurt. Why would Kurt need the same thing? Isnt he supposed to be having fun in New York? What happened?

"Oh" I say barely above a whisper

" Yeah, so anyway thats continue with why you are being withdrawn ok." Rachel says fastly drifting her eyes away from me

" Well, there's a lot to say I guess, um well I'm going to try to be honest with you because I think I need to be. I- well it all started when I broke up with Kurt. I um didn't break up with him because I didn't want to be with him, but because I thought that- that I would be best for him. That if I stayed with him that I would just be holding him down. That with him in New York, and me here, he would be not able to experience new things, an-and I-I just don't know what I'm doing without him." I say now in tears.

I can't stop crying. I Didn't want to cry, I didn't want to seem weak in front of her, or in front of anyone. I always feel bad after I cry; I happen to be crying a lot lately.

Suddenly Rachel once again brings me in a hug. I don't reject it. I feel bad for taking comfort when I know that I don't deserve any.

" Blaine, why would you do that. I-I Kurt's been just as upset as you have. He trys to put up a strong face, but I know that he's hurting." Rachel says also in tears now.

" Wha-what why would he be upset? I-I didn't want that to 's the opposite of what I meant to happen." I say full out crying now

" OF COURSE he is upset, HE loves you Blaine. He is heartbroken, just like you. He thinks you don't love him. He doesn't know why you broke up with him, he doesn't know what he did wrong!" Rachel yells to me

" I fe-feel so, so stupid. I'm an idiot. I don't know what to do. I ju-just Don't know what to do." I say

I continue to cry, like I never have before. Saying everything out loud makes my heartache more than it ever has before. How could I not have figured this out? How could I be so stupid, to think that we couldn't make it work. That Kurt wouldn't want us to be over.

" Blaine listen i'm not sure what you can do, but you should talk to him. I think he would like that, but I still want to know more about what is making you so withdrawn okay.? I know its hard."

" Well thats what started it all. I-I have been sad, and depressed all the time. It just feels like nothing matters. It so-sounds so dramatic, me saying that, but it's true. I don't sing anymore, because it doesn't seem right without him. I don't do anything but go to school. Im alway al-alone. I don't know what to say anymore, i'm not conf-confident, i'm just numb."

I start bawling all over again, so Rachels says that we will continue this tomorrow when I feel more up to it. She takes me down the hall, and brings me to the guest room. She tucks me into bed, and I try to fall asleep. Before I can fall asleep, I hear Rachel on the phone saying,

" -Kurt he's broken I don't know what to do. He's depressed, I just- he's not the same anymore. He's not the confident, happy Blaine I used to know."

She's right i'm not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter Nine WHOP, WHOP. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't be a afraid to review!**!**~ Jocelynn**

I wake up in the middle of the night unsure of where I am, and how I got there. I look around the unfamiliar surroundings, and the memories come flooding back. The events that happened most likely a few hours before, are running through my head. I broke, and I said I wouldn't; not in front of anyone at least.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I'm incredibly tired, but not sure how I will fall back asleep, with all the thoughts running through my mind. How could I do something so stupid? How could I hurt someone that I love the most? I know that somehow I need to fix, what I so badly already messed up. It has to be done, whether I like it or not. If I don't then I will always wonder what if. I know that Kurt's not going to run back into my arms, but if we can at least be friends then I'll be content. I just hope that he will forgive me. It may be too much to ask, but I hope it all works out. With that, I drift back into sleep.

I once again wake up, but this time the sun's gleaming I'm my eyes. Now that I'm awake I'm not sure what to do. Do I just walk around the house? No, that's just awkward. Is her Dad's home? I didn't notice them but, they could have just been out.

I decide to not leave the room, and instead get out of bed, and see if any of my things are in the room. My eyes wander the room, and I see that my things are in fact here.

I walk over to my things, and grab my phone out of the bag. I turn on the phone, and see that it's almost nine. Rachel's probably been up for hours. I try to make a little noise to see if maybe shell get the hint, and come into the room. To my appreciation it works.

"Um Blaine, are you up, can I come in." Rachel's calls from outside the door.

" Uh yeah I'm up, you can come in." I say

"Hey, how are you holding up." Rachel asks kindly.

It's weird; I've never seen this side of Rachel until this last week. She's being caring, and actually looks like she truly cares about how I feel. It strange, but I'm thankful for her help.

"I'm doing- okay, I guess. Better then other days, but not my best." I reply honestly

"That's good Blaine, I'm glad. Remember to tell me if you are feeling bad, or something okay. So I was planning to hang out with some friends today, would you like to join. I'm not sure who yet, but I was thinking of inviting some of the New directions."

"Oh, uh I-I'm not sure, I-uh." I stumble on.

I want to make up with Kurt, but I'm not ready for it yet. I need to plan on what to say, and get ready for rejection if Kurt doesn't want to hear what I have to say. It seems that Rachel has read my mind and quickly reply's back,

"Kurt won't be there. I wouldn't do that to you. He's busy today with his dad so.. You don't have to worry about that or anything. It'll probably just be a few people. "

"Oh, Um okay then, that seems fine, but you don't have to like invite me just because, ya know." I say awkwardly

"Blaine, I want you to be there, it's fine. We probably will just all hang out at my house okay. So I'm going to call a few people over. You can grab something to eat in the kitchen; I left some breakfast stuff out for you."

"Alright, but um is your dad's home are anything I haven't notice them."

"They left this morning, they'll be back in a few days, there just going on a mini vacation, that offered me to go to, but I wanted to spend time, and catch up with everyone." Rachel says with a shrug

I nod my head, and Rachel leaves the room. I quickly get dressed in my usual attire. I walk to the kitchen, and grab a muffin that Rachel left on the counter. I eat silently for a good ten minutes, and Rachel once again appears.

"I called some people, and Only a few can hang out today." Rachel says

"Oh, Um Okay, so who's coming over." I ask

"Mercedes, Finn, and Tina. There be over In about an hour." Rachel says happily

Great my Ex boyfriend's brother, and Mercedes, one of Kurt's best friends. I can't even imagine how this will end up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy! If you have questions, on the story or anything you can ask me on tumblr, my url is .com/

Also thanks for the reviews. Keep them going!

After hearing who's coming to this little "get together" I stay silent. I have nothing to say, and I'm not quite sure how to respond back. I decided that a nod of my head is good enough. Rachel says that she's going to go get ready now, and that I can do whatever I want.

I walk to the room I'm staying in and lay on the bed. I seems like minutes pass, but suddenly I hear the doorbell ring, and then door opening. I don't move my body, I stay silent trying to identify who's here, and see if I should go down. I hear a boys voice ; Finn. I decided to stay in the room.

I listening to the sounds from downstairs some more, and after a few minutes the doorbell is ringing again. This time it's clear that it's Mercedes, and Tina. I hear happy chatter, and them saying to each other how much they all missed each other, etc. I still stay where I am,Unsure on what my next move should be. Do they know that I'm here? Did Rachel fill them in? Knowing her, she probably did.

I hear footsteps coming close to my room. Before I can react somebody is at the door knocking.

" Blaine, its Rachel, everyones here now."

" Oh, uh okay I'm coming." I say quickly.

I grab my phone, and shove it in my pocket, and head for the door. I open it, and see that Rachel has already left. I wander off to her room, to see if they're in there; there not. I decided to head to the basement, which is most likely where they are.

I open the door to the basement, and head down the stairs. When I get there, I see that they are infact down here.

As soon as I walk down the stairs, and Im in view, there chatter dies down, and they all lookup to see me standing by the door. I avoid their gaze, and walk to where they are sitting and take a seat. Tina speaks first,

" Hey Blaine, how are you?"

Why does she always have to be so nice to me? I know the other two won't be this polite, so I answered quickly and quietly to get this over with.

" I'm fine, how are you."

" I'm good." She answers

The other two ignore me. They don't spare a second glance in my direction. I see that I'm not very wanted here, so I stay quiet. I doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel unfortunately

" Blaine, are you okay." Rachel says worriedly

"I'm fine" I mumble back. Eyes still focused to the ground.

" Dude, what's your problem? Why are you here anyways." Finn says

I dont reply back ,and instead continue to stare at the ground. I try to keep the tears from coming, but they come anyways. I start to shake. I find my movement , and quickly get up and head to leave. Someone grabs my hand and pulls me back. I try to yank free, but I'm to weak.

I look, up and see that they are all staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I try once more and say,

" Sorry, I'll just leave then." I try to leave once more, but again someone holds me back.

" No Blaine stay, don't listen to Finn." I hear Tina say

" I agree with Finn. Why are you here. Why'd you invite him Rachel." I hear Mercedes say.

" He's staying with me. He needs a friend, and someone to care about him, and try to help him. That's why, okay so If you don't want here than you can go." Rachel says, trying to stay calm.

No one moves.

" Wait, what do you mean staying with you? Why do you need to help him, With what?" Finn says, anger dripping through his voice

" Its none of your business, If Blaine wants to tell you then he can."

I whip the tears that have falling, and try to say something to make them understand.

" Rachel made me come here yesterday after she found out that my parents were leaving me home alone for a month and a half." I reply honestly

" Oh, well then what does she mean, trying to "help" you" Finn asks, the anger in his voice subsidized

" Oh-uh, W-well, I-I-" I start but suddenly am cut off by Rachel.

" Blaine you don't have to say anything If you don't want to."

" No, No its fin-fine, I want them to know. I just don't want to say it again. Can you just tell them."

I stare at the wall, and try to block Rachel's voice out while she re-tells all three of them on what happened. After what seems like forever someone is talking to me.

" - what why would you do that! Thats crazy." I hear Mercedes say.

" I thought I would be the right thing to do." I say still avoiding their eyes

" Dude, Kurt's like crazy about you. It wasn't the right thing to do." Finn says

" I know, that now." I say tears suddenly back.

I once again feel arms around me. I look up and see that Tina, Mercedes, are hugging me. I hug them back.

" Blaine, we'll help you make this all better, okay?" Tina says

I nod my head into their shoulders. Maybe things will be better somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello there, Its been quite awhile, Im very sorry about that! I kept on trying to finish the chapter, and then never end up doing it. But alas her it is chapter 11! Review!**

Days pass by in a blur. People come in and out of the Rachel Berry residence, and I barely notice. I've been thinking a lot since the little "get together". I think about out last night together, the way his face crumbled as soon as the words slipped from my mouth. How he kept _asking _what he did wrong, and why. I couldn't answer any of those questions. It was too hard, because If I did I wouldn't have been able to walk away. I would have told him _why. _Maybe If I did then things would have been different ; but I didn't, and things aren't different.

I think about what I'm going to say once I see him. Which then makes me realize what day it is ; Tuesday, the twenty seventh. It's Tuesday, which sucks on its own, but also I come to the realization that Tomorrow is the twenty eighth. Tomorrow is the day I will see Kurt again. Tomorrow is the day i've been dreading for weeks. Tomorrow...

I sink down on the bed below me , and stare into the ceiling. I don't know how I'm feeling, but I dont think its sunshine, and rainbows. Its only the morning, but I suddenly feel my eyes close, and I'm out within seconds.

When I surface again, the feelings come thundering in. I know that I have to wake and face the fact that tomorrow is the day. I can't shy away from it. I have to get out of bed, and think about what I'm going to do. What will I say? How will I act? That's the plan for the day, let's see If I stick to it.

Suddenly Rachel barges through the door. She doesn't say anything. She's already dressed, and looks like she's been up for hours. The silence becomes too much so I say,

" Is there a reason you're here?"

" Just wondering why you're not up yet," she's answers, looking directly into my eyes. She looks angry, as to why I'm not sure.

" Is there a reason you're so upset?" I ask questioningly.

" Is there be a reason you're avoiding the original question I proposed."

" Should there be a reason." I say

" -"

" Now you're confusing me." Rachel says after a while.

" Now I'm confusing myself." I say with a laugh.

With that fall to the bed, and clutch are stomachs. I haven't laughed this hard In forever. I'm not even sure why its so funny; but the laughter doesn't stop. After five continuous minutes of laughter it fades.

We sit in silence for a few minutes trying to calm are breath. After a while it turns into normal breaths of air. We sit in silence for awhile, and stare at the wall, both lost in our own thoughts.

" So what are we doing today?" I say

" Well I was thinking we could go out, and get some stuff for tomorrow. Maybe we could even practice singing for tomorrow!" says rachel in an ever to cheery tone for a tuesday. I think about it for awhile and then answer her with,

" Well I'll go with you to get some things for tomorrow, but I think I'll stick with not practicing singing. You know I don't do that anymore." I say with a shrug

" Blaine come on, you love to sing! Maybe it'll help you feel better!"

" I'll think about it okay, but that's not talk about it now. Anyway i'll get ready,and then we can go get the stuff for tomorrow."

After three hours of following the one and only Rachel Berry around store after store, we finally are done. For three hours she chit chats about everything, and anything. I mostly block her out, considering that it is infact a tuesday. Things have gotten somewhat better, but not enough for me to ignore the day.

We arrive back to the house, and plan and discuss the party. Mostly it's her talking about the party, and me idly listening, and sometimes ignoring her. I nod my head to make it seem like I'm listening, but in my head I'm freaking out. Once again.

I never been a nervous person. I'm usually confident in everything I do, usually a happy person, but I can't say the same thing anymore. I've _changed_, and not for the better. It's not like I meant to change ; It just happened. It reminds me of the way I acted before Dalton, or even before Kurt. With him I was different, I acted like myself. I've slowly turned back to the way I was. I know this isnt a good thing. I know I need to do _something_ to change this, and I know one way to do so is Kurt. Im so nervous. My thoughts are interrupted by Rachel once again.

" Blaine, Blaine hellooo, Hello." she says waving her wands in my face. I jump from not realizing I was zoned out, and her scaring me.

" Oh ah sorry, what did you say."

" I said that you should go to sleep, you look like you saw a ghost, are you okay?"

" Oh okay, Im fine dont worry, just tired bye."

I race to the room i'm staying in, and slam the door shut. I pace back and forth to anxious to sleep. Minutes turn to hours, and Im still up. I force myself to bed, and my last thoughts before I enter sleep are,

What will tomorrow bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: AHHHH sorry for taking so long to update! there is honestly no excuse. Any who Chapter 12. I was going to make this longer, but then I decided to make the next part another chapter. Enjoy! Reviewww**

When morning comes I stay in bed longer than necessary. I should be up, and out of bed, but I can't seem to get myself out of bed, and getting ready for the day. After weeks of worrying and dreading the day, it's finally here, and I'm not sure if it's for the better, or the worse. I wish time could stop, so I could have more time to think things through. Sometimes I get upset with myself because i'm such a procrastinator. I worry to the last second. I wait till my problem hits me smack in the face, and then realize the wrong in not finding a resolution sooner.

I worry, and worry. Am I ready for this? Can I do this? The answer is ; I don't think I could ever be truly ready for this. I know this will be hard, but I have to try. It's hard to think so positive when I just want to cry, and crumble into a little ball, and never face the day, but of course Rachel would make that impossible.

I know that most people at the party won't treat me the same as they used to. They'll be cold to me, or rude. Which is making want to stay in my bed even longer. I know they probably all hate me. Since they've been friends with Kurt longer, they have to side with him. Plus the fact that if I were them I would side with Kurt to.

But I know that I have to get up out of bed and face the day. Today is Wednesday the twenty eighth. Today is the day.

I get out of bed, and go to the mirror, and look at myself. I see someone I don't recognize. Yes it's still me, appearance wise, but If I really look I see someone I don't know. This scares me. I need to be me, but I'm not sure if it's too late. Have I've gone too far down the tunnel, that there's now way back up? I hope not. I rub the tiredness out of my eyes, and sigh. Time to start my day.

I quickly get dressed in black skinny jeans, and striped long neck, and quickly gel my hair down, and head downstairs. Rachel's sitting at the table, and reading something from the newspaper. I walk over to the table, and take a seat across from her. She looks up smiles, and goes back to her reading. I awkwardly sit, and stare at the table. Even though I've been here for a couple of days, it's still weird. Finally after what seems like an hour of staring at the table, Rachel puts down the newspaper, and stares at me. I awkwardly smile at her, avoiding her eyes. Her silence is making me nervous. Finally she says," So Blaine excited for tonight?"

" um ah n-not really, m-more nervous." I quickly stutter out. Instead of being her naturally talkative self, she settles for a slight nod, and smile, and makes her way towards the coffee pot, where she pours herself a cup. I've never felt more awkward. She makes her way back to, the table and sits back down. She stares at me, I find a great fascination with the table.

" Alright that's enough! What's the game plan! What do you plan on doing." she replies with too much enthusiasm .

I continue staring at the table, while I reply with, " no plan." Just thinking about tonight is making me nervous.

" Come on, you have to think of something!" she replies back, ignoring that I don't want to talk to her about it.

" I don't." I say. Really she needs to stop, she's making me nervous, and now I'm sweating, and getting mad.

" Blaine come on!"

I swiftly get out of my chair, and walk off, ignoring her shouts of protest. I go to the room I've commandeered the last few days, and lock the door. She follows me after a while to the room, and starts banging on the door. I place my headphones in my ears that I've barely used since that day, and blast music. I'm at peace.

I forget how good it feels, to drown yourself in music. I feel myself again. I thought it would make me sad, but it's making the anger, and nervousness subside. I stay like that for hours, listening to song after song. Even though today is the day I've dreaded the most, today is also the day, I felt the best in awhile. It's funny how something so simple could make me feel the slightest bit better. But it's a start.

I take my headphones out of my eras, after hours of re-acquainting myself with it. I know I need to face the day, and stop _trying_ to ignore. I can't keep hiding away from all my problems, and fears. I also need to talk to Rachel. I may have overreacted a tad. I get up from the bad, and check my phone.

It's 5:30. I've been hiding in the room for hours. Thirty more minutes until the party. Thirty minutes...

I suddenly realize that I really need to get up, and get ready. I rush over to my things, and take out a different shirt but keep the black pants on. I put on a blue button up, and grab a black bow tie, and redo my hair , not putting as much gel as usual. I glance as myself in the mirror once again. No drastic change. I head downstairs, and look for Rachel.

When I reach downstairs,I see Rachel trying to carry everything downstairs all at once. I walk over to her, and take some things from her and say,

" Look, I'm sorry about early, I-I I'm Just rea-really nervous."

" No, Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you, when you said to stop, I apologize. Don't worry about tonight okay." Rachel replies back

Instead of answering her back, I give her a quick nod, and we both head downstairs to set up. Rachel decided on no alcohol; Im glad. Me and alcohol don't quite mix well together, and I need to be _alert_ tonight. I don't want to mess things up more. I quickly place the boxes of pizza on the table, and look around the room. Everything is in order. Soda, and water are set up on a table, and she even got little streamers, I think its a little much but, it is Rachel.

" You look, like you in pain Blaine, lighting up." Rachel says

I don't say anything back.

I make my way over to the couch, and sit down. Much too soon to my liking he doorbell rings. It looks like most of them all decide to come at the same time. Joy! I hear loud chatter, of " Hellos" and, " I missed you". I don't get up. I don't want to seem rude, but I'm suddenly frozen, and he's not even here yet. Why do I have to be so nervous?

After a while a few people stop, and say hello. I don't meet, any of their eyes, but answer a quick hello back. Tina, and Mike sit down next to me on the couch. Mike speaks first.

" Hey dude, its been forever, how've you been?"

" Oh u-uh f-fine, you?" I say. The stutter is suddenly back.

" Good, good." he replied awkwardly ,obviously seeing my discomfort. Tina puts her hand on my back reassuringly, and they both get up and go to talk to someone else.

I look up to see that the door has opened. Its Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhh im so sorry that this took so long to update! I honestly have no excuse. Sorry if there are any typos, my fifteen year old self just wanted to get this out (also its 12.30). Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry its so short, just wanted to get something out there, so you wouldn't think I abandoned this... anyway enjoy! REVIEW please.!**

I can't look away. I want to but I can't. All my feelings come rushing back to me and they won't stop. I was, and never will be over Kurt Hummel. He feels my gaze locked onto to him, and it's not hate that I see in his eyes, it's sadness. Im not sure why he is looking at me like that. Maybe its just hate, and I cant tell the difference anymore.

As soon as he's eyes meet mine, he turns them to the others, and begins a conversation with Rachel, and Quinn.

My eyes drop to my lap. Its to much, to soon. I don't want to be here, anymore. I just want to go room home, and never talk to these people. I don't want to face my problems.

Before I can continue thinking, I hear a voice yell ; its Puck.

" I BROUGHT THE GOOD STUFF! LETS PARTY"

I need to get out of here.

I knew it was a bad idea to come here. Why didn't I just ignore Rachel, and her making me come. I wouldn't have to deal with today. I wouldn't have to see him, and feel sad. I wouldn't have to be in this situation. I don't want to drink, and I don't want to be around all of them when they drink. I know I can't leave though. In my heart I know I have to stick to what I'm here for. Which is talking to Kurt, and try to make things better.

I continue to sit by myself for the next half hour. No one comes by, to talk. I don't look at anyone, but instead stare of the table In front of me. I hear them all though. Most sound little more than tipsy already. After another ten minutes I hear voices louder than before. Theyre talking about me

" WHO INVITED HIM, ANYONE WHO HURTS MY BOY KURT SHOULDNT BE INVITED" The person who seems to be Puck yells.

" Yeah why'd you invite him, all his doing is stare at a table like some freak" Santana slurs

I don't move. I don't look up. I sit and listen.

" I Swear Rachel you better tell him to leave, I don't want to see him here." Puck slurs once again

I know this time I should just go. Leave and don't ever talk to these people again, but I can't seem to move. I _can't_ move

" I know you can hear me blaine, so just go." Puck slurs again

" leave him alone." Kurt whispers

Kurt.

Kurt cares enough to still stand up for me. I don't know what to do.

All of a sudden someone stumbles over to me, and picks me up from the couch by my shirt; It's Puck. He looks mad. Really mad. I can't look him in the eyes, so I once again stare at the table.

Suddenly I feel his fist knock into my jaw. I fall back and land on the table. I try to get up and run, but once again there are his fists punching me. It hurts, It hurts so bad. I try to push him off. Im too weak from the pain im already in.

I just want this night to be over. I want to go home.

All at once the body that was attacking me is gone. I hear yelling and screams, and people mumbling around me. My eyes feel heavy. I close them, and my world suddenly turns black.

**A/N: Also if you want you can review anon now I believe. Reviews help!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well hello there, and welcome! THANK you for all the Reviews last chapter, it helped me get the next chapter finished! Here is chapter 14 enjoy, and REVIEW. Reviews make me inspired to complete the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!**

I feel... I don't know the word to describe the way i'm feeling. Everything is foggy. I hear people's mumbles around me. I can't understand what they're saying. I dont know _whats_ happening, but I do remember_ what_ happened. I need to wake up and get out of here.

I try to open my eyes, but all I see is the red color of the inside off them. They feel too heavy, and I can't seem to make them stay open. I try once more. I close them quickly because the lights above are too bright. I adjust my eyes and reopen them. Im met with a few dozen of eyes looking down at me.

"Oh my god Blaine, you're awake! How do you feel? are you okay? Do you need anything?" The voice that seems to be Rachel says

Instead of answering all these questions I try to get up, but fall back down on what seems to be the couch.

" Blaine you need to rest, don't try to get up, you'll hurt yourself more. Do you need anything though?" Rachel says

" I want to go home." I whisper back

" Blaine, you can't go home, there's no one there to look after you." Tina replies

Silence. I dont reply back. I don't have to. I can go if I want to.

It's then that I take in my surroundings. Were still in Rachels basement, mostly everyone is still here, except Finn and Puck. Kurt's still here too I notice. He's standing a little of to the side with Quinn Artie, and Mike. He looks like he has been crying. It's then that I notice that everyone eyes are glued to me. They all look worried. I most look bad. I wonder what happened after I passed out?

I ask,

" So... What happened um after I uh p-passed out." I say just loud enough for everyone to hear me.

everyone looks around at each other, waiting for someone to respond, finally Artie says,

" Well after Mike, and Finn pulled him off you, Finn left to bring him home. They just left about 30 seconds after you woke up."

I nod my head. I don't know what to say to any of them. Most of them probably don't even like me. They now just probably feel bad. I once again get up to go. Everything hurts but I need to get up, and go. I make it two steps away from the couch when im being pulled down again. I let out a frustrated sigh.

" Not uh, you're not leaving like this." Says Rachel

Now im getting angry.

" Listen Rachel, you can't tell me what to do. I think its time for me to go home. I don't want to be around people who are pitying me. I don't know why I said yes to you making me come anyway. So just let me leave, im fine." I say my voice rising

I get once more. No one stops me this time. I slowly make my way outside. Its hard to move when everything feels like you where just run over.

Once I make it outside, I sit down on the steps. Tears start to flow. I try to make myself stop, but its no use. I cry, and cry.

Why. Why. Why.

I've been broken before, and i've always pulled through. I hope, and pray that i'll be able to pull through again.

I hear someone open the door, then close it. I don't look up to see who it is. The unknown person sits down next to me. I look up.

Kurt.

**A/N: :) hmmmmmm I wonder, whats next. ah I just love cliffhangers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, its me Jocelynn! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews last chapter, it helps loads to get inspired to write, and finish the next chapter. Here is Chapter 15, I hope its good! Theres some cute stuff in here, so theres that... Well enjoy! Dont forget to review!**

_I hear someone open the door, then close it. I don't look up to see who it is. The unknown person sits down next to me. I look up._

_Kurt._

What is he doing here? What do I say? Oh my god. I thinking i'm dying in my head. This is the first time we've been this close since all those months ago. Luckily before I die in the inside , he speaks first,

" Hey, um how are you feeling."

" I-Im good." I lie

" Blaine I can tell when you're lying."

" Fine, um- uh - Well everything hurts basically"

He puts a comforting hand on my back, I lean in to his touch. Im suprised how easy it is to just talk to him, and fal back to who we were.

" Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Something might be broken, and you don't look so good." he says in a worried tone.

" NO, um- no that's okay I-"

" - Don't like hospitalis? I knew you were going to say that." He finishes with a laugh

" Well it's true" I say

" Well since you don't like hospitals , I could take you to my house so I can clean you up. If you want to that is."

"K-kurt you don't have to d-"

" Blaine, really it's fine, You're hurt."

How can he be so amazing. I hurt him, and he still is nice to me.

" Um- sure, thanks"

Instead of replying he grabs my arm, and helps me over to his car. Once were both in we fall into silence. its not awkward, which surprises me. I lean my head against his car window, and let my mind drift.

Im in Kurt's car. Im _in _Kurt's car. I never thought I would get to see Kurt again, and now suddenly i'm with Kurt in his car. Even though today has been mostly horrible, this makes everything better. I feel safe, and happy just knowing he's right next to me. I don't know how long this will last, at some point we're going have to talk about everything. For now though I'm happy.

After ten minutes we reach Kurt's house. Before I can move to open the door, Kurts there helping me out of the car.

" Yo-you don't have to help me you kn-know."

Curse my stutter, I say inwardly

" Blaine you can barely walk for a few seconds." Kurt states.

I let him help me to the front door knowing that with Kurt, I can't win. Before Kurt can get his keys out to open the door, it opens; Its Burt.

" Um hi dad." Kurt say

" Kurt, what is he doing here, and why does he look like he was just in a fight." Burt says a little bit to calm

" Well, um Blaine is here because at the party someone decide to beat him up. I couldn't not doing anything. I mean he was going to just go home, and probably walk home, and dad look hes hurt!." Kurt says in a rush, obviously nervous

" Kurt, Kurt calm down. Who at the party beat you up Blaine." Burt asks

Burt turns towards me. It takes me a minute to realize hes speaking to _me. _I look at Kurt then to Burt. I take a breath and say,

" Well, ah, um P-puck. " I stutter out

" WHAT! Why would Puck beat you up kid!."

" Uh-um- I-I-" I say

Im not really sure what to say. I _know _why, but I don't want to say. I shrug my shoulders, and look to the ground, instead of looking at Burt.

" Dad im just going to take him upstairs so I can at least clean him up, okay? " Kurt says

Kurt grabs my arm gently and leads me up the stairs, before can say anything else. It feels like im blasted back to last year when we were happy, and in love, running up the stairs to spend as much time together as possible.

" _Blaine hurry up, come on!" Kurt says giggling_

" _Jeez sorry my legs aren't as long as yours!" I joke back_

" _Well its better then being miniature!" Kurt says back_

" _Hey, I am not that short! Your only like three inches taller then me!" I say with a laugh_

_Kurt smiles back at me and grabs my hand and drags me up the rest of the stairs. We burst through his bedroom doors. We lay down on his bed, and cuddle into each other. We soon fall into deep a sleep, in each others arms._

I come back to reality. I smile at the memory, it's not significant, but for some reason I remember it like it was yesterday. We reach his room, and he sits me on his bed. he walks off into the bathroom. While he does that, I look around the room and see nothing much has changed. It barely looks different from the last time I was in it.

Everything else seems so much more new and different, except for this room.

**A/N: Well hope ya enjoyed! REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Jezz this only toke a couple months. SORRY. I really didn't mean for it to take this long, but I got un-inspired. So here is chapter 1. Enjoy, and please REVIEW. I makes my inspired. So REVIEW!**

_I come back to reality. I smile at the memory, it's not significant, but for some reason I remember it it like it was yesterday. We reach his room, and he sits me on his bed. he walks off into the bathroom. While he does that, I look around the room and see nothing much has changed. It barely looks different from the last time I was in it. Everything else seems so much more new and different, except for this room._

After a while Kurt comes back into the room. He has a washcloth and what seems to be some bandages.

" You really don't have to do this." I say

" Blaine, its fine." Kurt replies with a shake of his head

He comes towards me and sits on the bed facing me. I look at him, and he looks right back at me. I feel my face heat up, and I look away. My eyes drift down to the bedspread. I feel Kurt's hands on my face gently cleaning off, what most likely is blood from before.

His hands on my face feels nice. To be this close to him once again, feels amazing.

" Is it bad." I ask shyly looking up again.

" Theres some bruising starting to form on your face. Does it hurt at all?"

" Eh yeah a little." I say quietly.

I sit in silence while he finishes cleaning up the bruises. Kurt breaks the silence,

" I'm sorry about Puck. He had no right to do that to you."

Yes he did I think to myself. I deserved it, I deserve every bad thing. Instead of saying this to him I say, "Mhmhm"

Kurt's hand fall off my face, and back into his lap. I look up at him.

" Blaine, I think we need to talk. Rachels told me some stuff." Kurt says looking directly into my eyes

I scott away from a little, wrapping my arms around myself, shrinking into myself. I _knew _this conversation would come. The question is, _am I ready for it?_

" Oh-ok, what do you want to t-talk about" I reply, eyes shifting to the wall behind Kurt.

" Well I guess everything. I want to start from the beginning.I want to know why." Kurt says, a single tear running down his check.

I can do this. I can do this. I _have_ to do this.

Okay.

" Kurt, I love you so much. I never stopped, and never will. I hope you know that. I-I think what you want to know is why I broke up with you, and well I did that for you. I knew if I didn't end it, I would drag you down. I love you too much to do that. I didn't want to be a burden on you. You needed new experiences, not a stupid high school boyfriend." I say, completely in tears.

Thats it I did it. I didn't think it would hurt as much. Kurt looks at me. He looks hurt. I did that to him. What have I done.

" Blaine you're so stupid, why would you do that? Why? I only want you, no one else." Kurt says almost screaming, tears also running down his cheek.

He scoots closer to me, and grabs my hand.

"I don't care about anyone else. No one compares to you. Trust me, i've tried moving on, I have. Blaine you're the only one I want." Kurts sobs

" Kurt, Im sorry, Im so sorry." I cry, sobs overtaking me.

I crash myself into Kurt, and embrace him. I let myself cry into his shoulder, and he does the same to me. For the first time in months I feel loved being in his arms again.

**A/N: Hope ya liked it. Also REVIEW and tell me if you like it. also if I dont update soon feel free to flood my tumblr intill I update. **

**Tumblr- bowsandalsoties .tumblr. com**


End file.
